Problem: First consider the expression for: $-6$ plus the product of $-1$ and $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the quantity of $7$ times that expression and then add $1$.
Answer: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $-1$ and $x$ $-1 \times x = \color{orange}{-x}$ What is $-6$ plus $-x$ $-1x$ $ - 6$ What is the quantity of $7$ times that expression $7 \times (-1x - 6) = \color{orange}{7(-x-6)}$ What does adding $1$ to $\color{orange}{7(-x-6)}$ do? $7(-x-6)$ $ + 1$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $7(-x-6)+1$.